Guradian Moon 2 Revelations
by And Andrews
Summary: Hey again. Here's the sequel to my 1st story. And and the scouts face more danger from the forces of evil.Chapter 4 NOW UP.Please Read and Review as I would like some feedback and coments.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Moon 2 Revelations. Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Hey again everyone. This is my second story the sequel o Guardian Moon. I hope you enjoy._

Prologue 

Seated around in the shadows 4 shadowy figures watched a vision of a battle that took places just a few days ago. They watched in silence, as two figures battled till one fell dead. This was followed by an image of the surviving warrior surrounded by a group of young women celebrating having saved the universe. The vision then faded back into the shadows. "We should have known that pompous fool Darken couldn't get the job done" a voice hissed its coldness apparent to those seated. "Yes your right I hope he suffers eternal torment" another voice agreed equally as coldly the figure next to the speaker mealy nodded. "And what of his two apprentices" the 1st figure asked moving the subject off the one who had failed them, "Lord Zorn died his Sister the Lady Zella lives our forces are currently looking for her" the reply came in dismissing the question with displeasure.

A forth figure stood still engulfed in the shadows, "enough talk of the failures it is time that we took care of things ourselves" the hint of a smile emitting from the speaker as the four figures stood and clasped hands. The 4 all looked at each other smiling, "Death to the 32nd Guardian and all who help him" they yelled before breaking into maniacal laughter as an image of their enemy appeared behind them.

3 days Later

And Andrews whistled as he walked around the streets of Tokyo. It had been a month since he and the Sailor Scouts had defeated Darken and saved the entire universe, and apart from the usual good deeds of stopping bank robberies and stuff like that it had been fairly quite. Indeed And had spent the better part of the last month settling into his apartment, which he had brought right next to where the love of his life one Ami Mizuno lived with her mother. Andrew grinned as he thought about how much Ami had become part of his life recently, it seemed that everyday either he would pop next door to her apartment and have dinner with Ami and her mother or she would come and visit him. The two of them would lye on the couch and talk about everything from how work was to weather the Sailor scouts and 32nd guardian would have to face any approaching evil that was on its way. Andrew neared his destination, since almost the beginning of his time in Tokyo And had got on really well with Ami's friends and fellow Scouts, who looked at him as part of their family group. And chuckled at how two people like Rei and Usagi could constantly bicker but be as loyal to each other as the day was long. And wavered as he entered the restaurant, today as he had been doing lately he was meeting two of the outer scouts for lunch as Ami and most of the others were working while he had some time off while his Andrews Foundation office was being renovated.

"You're late as usual," a tall blond-headed woman said jokingly to And while her aqua hared love gently scolded her and smiled at And as he sat down. "Sorry had to stop a hold up in the park and sign some autographs afterwards" And smiled back knowing that he exaggerated the last part, "No problem And" Michiru told him as he gave her a quick kiss on the hand before giving Haruka a playful hug. After having their lunch the three discussed the current news, "so Minako's got another boyfriend" And chuckled as Haruka told him of the Scout of Venus latest romantic escapade. "Yea what her 3rd this month" Haruka laughed as well almost spilling her coffee, "4th actually" And replied to which Haruka laughed out loud and Michiru shook her head at the pair of them. After finishing their conversation the 3 said their good-byes to each other and promised to meet at the same place same time tomorrow. And looked at his watch, Ami would be finished in about another hour or so and he would pop round to the hospital and walk her home. And looked up in time to move out of the way as girl with the most unique hairstyle he'd ever seen was seen to be rushing towards him weighed down by various amounts of shopping bags. "Woah hold up what's the rush" And commented as Usagi slowed herself down in time to avoid a nasty collision. "Oh hey And just had to do some shopping I' m going to surprise Darien to night by cooking dinner and I um also did a bit of personnel spending" Usagi blushed slightly at the last part causing and to grin and offer her a hand with her shopping.

The two walked side by side to the hospital to where their respect loves worked, chatting about what they were planning that evening for their loves and how it was nice a peaceful for a change compared to last month.

They arrived just as Ami and Darien out of the hospital; the pairs meet each other in the usual manner a.k.a. hugs and kisses for each ones respective love before parting agreeing to meet each other for dinner later in the week.

And walked with Ami to their respective apartments his arm across her shoulders, her head resting against his chest. "So how was work" And inquired to which Ami sighed and replied "busy " And kissed her on the cheek to cheer her up as the walked up and into the apartment block.

"If you want you can come in for a tea, coffee" And offered Ami as the reached the door of his apartment, Ami nodded and soon the two of them were in their now accustomed position lying on the coach huddled in each others arms chatting bout things.

"Isn't this wonderful" Ami whispered as the two of them lay they as the world went by, "yes more because I have you here with me Ami my love" And whispered kissing her neck. "Flatterer" Ami said turning and kissing her love on the lips, the two lovers were lost in each other's eyes little knowing of the darkness approaching that threatened everything they held dear.

To be continued 

_So there you are Chapter 1 in the sequel. I hope you enjoyed and I will get chapter 2 done as soon as I'm able too. _

_Please read and review as this helps me develop the story and this is now the second story I've submitted._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Moon 2 Revelations. Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Hey again everyone. This is my second story the sequel o Guardian Moon. I hope you enjoy._

The next Day 

Andrew flicked through the papers stacked on his desk and sighed. He hated paper work but the foundation head branch had been invaded with requests and as the head person he had to sometimes look at proposals once the board had received them. He was looking through one when the door of his office opened and a tall eloquent figure walked in, her presence cheering him up from the tedium he was in. "Having fun?' Setsuna asked him chuckling as Andrew pouted before grinning back at her. "You know this is the one bit I hate of the job" he sighed before adding, "you could do something to help speed this up' he grinned hinting that as the guardian of the gates of Time Setsuna could use her powers to help him out of this mess. Setsuna shook her head and chuckled "Don't get any ideas its your foundation which means sometimes you have to deal with things" she scolded And who frowned and gave her his best puppy dog look before offering her a seat and asking his secretary to get them two teas.

Soon the two had between them had finished the papers between them and were sitting back drinking their teas. "So Ami been visiting your apartment much?" Setsuna casually asked as she took a sip of her tea. And coughed and blushed slightly, "um… why do you ask" he coyly replied knowing full well Setsuna would already know the answer to question. Setsuna chuckled at the young man evasive manner of avoiding questions into his romantic dealings. After an hour the two parted And decided to go and surprise Ami at work and take her out to lunch, Setsuna smiled and promised to pay a visit to his apartment in the near future.

And whistled as he headed towards the hospital, everything seemed to be going nice and peaceful but in the back of his mind was the feeling that evil wasn't far away from revealing it's self.

He shivered; as the wind seemed to pick up as he walked along, "it's probably just the season" he shrugged and thought nothing of it. Little did he know someone was watching from the shadows, tracing his movements waiting for the moment to present itself to appear! Arriving at the hospital he strolled in greeting some of the staff whom he knew from regularly meeting Ami there. He saw Darien there and walked over to him, "how's things?" he inquired. Darien looked at him and grinned "not bad Ami shouldn't be far away" he responded telling And so the two waited and talked till Ami appeared and she and her love soon headed off to get some lunch togther.

They walked along hand in hand, " it was nice of you tap come and take me to lunch" Ami said as they walked along. And shrugged "it was nothing love" he said kissing her on the cheek and putting his arm on one of her shoulders. The wind picked up again more coldly than before. "Does it normally get like this?" And asked Ami who shook her head "no its strange" she replied And stopped for a moment. "What is it?" Ami asked, And held out his hand and motioned for her to be quiet for a second and focused his mind reaching out and searching for something. He scanned the area with his eyes before grabbing Ami by the wrist; "Run" he shouted before moving quickly with Ami looking over his shoulder to make sure nothing was behind them.

Pulling into a deserted playground, the pair huddled by one of the slides. "And what is it?" Ami exclaimed gasping for breath while And surveyed the area. He was about to reply, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a strong blast heading towards them. Pushing Ami and himself down on the floor they ducked underneath the blast that obliterated half the slide and a thick smoke covered the playground.

And slowly stood up and peered through the smoke , "Ami you okay?" he asked she nodded and stood up next to him. Soon the smoke cleared and they could see figures covered from head to foot in black, their faces unable to be seen. And counted 5 of them and reached for his medallion ,Ami reached for her transformation pen and soon the two were in their alter ego's apparel as Sailor Mercury and the 32nd guardian .

"What do you want" And shouted at the mysterious figures whom did not say a word in reply, in fact they charged and attacked holding energy staff's. And moved in front of Ami and told her to try and contact the others , he met the first attack one of the staff's hit his shoulder leaving a sizzling sensation. And grimaced and shook it off, he swept one of the attackers off their feet and grabbed the staff out of their hand and twirled it round to repel the rest of the attackers. Ami frowned and looked back at him, "I can't contact the other's something's jamming the communicator" she cried out. And frowned who ever was behind this attack had thought it out brilliantly. Ami charged up an attack and fired, the attackers flipped backwards and all the attack did was freeze the ground in around them.

"Impressive" And growled as he flipped towards them and quickly knocked down three of the attackers forcing them to the ground. The last one dropped their staff and charged at him and attacked unarmed, And dropped his staff and responded while Ami watched his back. He was able to block the attacks yet the way this warrior attacked felt almost familiar. Ducking a kick a reached behind the warrior, "now to see who you are and get some answers" he said reaching round and hauling the black piece of clothing covering the head.

He removed it and was shocked to see who it was, a young woman's face looked at him and he recognised it though he hadn't seen it in 5 years. "Yin Lee" he gasped as the figure glared at him and then smiling blew him a kiss that sent some red dust into his face. And staggered back and Ami rushed to him ,their attacker's meanwhile fled away without a trace into the shadows. "Who were they" Ami asked as And waited for his vision to clear, he frowned and looked Ami straight in the eye. "It looks like the past has finally caught up with me" he said, Ami pulled him close and the two wondered what in the world was going on.

To be continued 

_So there you are Chapter 2.It seems that And has something to discuss with Ami and the scouts. Who is Yin Lee ,why did she attack and what does she have to do with the mysterious voices in Chpt 1. _

_All shall be revealed in Chapter 3_

_Please read and review as this helps me develop the story and well get me posting the chapters more often._

_Sorry about the delay between the chapters hopefully everything is now back on track._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Moon 2 Revelations. Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Hey again everyone. This is my second story the sequel o Guardian Moon. I hope you enjoy._

_Sorry About the delay, have been busy _

_Hopefully will post more regularly soon_ Chapter 3 _Previously _

_He removed it and was shocked to see who it was, a young woman's face looked at him and he recognised it though he hadn't seen it in 5 years. "Yin Lee" he gasped as the figure glared at him and then smiling blew him a kiss that sent some red dust into his face. And staggered back and Ami rushed to him ,their attacker's meanwhile fled away without a trace into the shadows. "Who were they" Ami asked as And waited for his vision to clear, he frowned and looked Ami straight in the eye. "It looks like the past has finally caught up with me" he said, Ami pulled him close and the two wondered what in the world was going on._

Three hours later.

And sat there while Ami stitched up the wound on his shoulder. The scouts were going to meet them there in his apartment, "Ow that smarts" he gasped as Ami carefully stitched his wound and placed a bandage over it. "There now take it easy otherwise it will take longer to heal" Ami instructed him, "yes Doctor" And replied pulling his shirt back over his shoulders and tapped his chin as Ami sat back down next to him. "This doesn't make sense" And muttered, "Why attack us its too peculiar" And concluded as Ami nodded next to him.

A brief silence occurred then Ami putting her hand on And's looked him right in the eye, "love who was that Yin Lee girl" she softly asked. And sighed and stood up and walked over to a nearby window. "She's the daughter of the person who trained me," he slowly said gazed sadly out the window. Ami walked over to him and placed her head on his chest, "heh we even trained together sometimes believe it or not she taught me to use the sword I've got now" he sighed again. Ami reached up and put her hand on his chin and caused him to look deep into her eyes. "What happened?" she whispered, And kissed the top of her head and spoke again. "I don't know she left suddenly one day and I hadn't seen her till today" he murmured and placed his arms around Ami and held her close to him.

Soon the rest of the scouts arrived at the apartment. "So someone attacked you both and you know one of the attackers" Makoto said as And retold the story of his and Ami's battle. "This sounds like a weird TV show I mean someone you haven't seen for years returns to kill you" Minako stated and the others nodded. "I just wonder why now" And stated, it had been a month since the battle with Darken and things it been unusually quiet until now and this attack caught him off guard.

Usagi walked over and playfully pinched his arm, "hey don't worry who ever it is the Sailor Scouts and you will send them packing," she eagerly said. And smiled as the girls agreed with their princess and yet deep inside him And harboured a deep worry that this attack was the start of something more difficult then he or the Scouts could handle.

At the same time deep with the secluded heart of their dark base Yin Lee was head down as she listened to her commander's talk. "So the boy was surprised by your presence," a 1st voice said to which Yin Lee looked up and smiled. "Yes Master" she replied, the satisfaction of surprising her enemy was something she always enjoyed doing but this felt more personally self-satisfying. "Excellent and it cannot be doubted he will try and find you" another voice called out and the 4 voices hidden in the darkness laughed in delight as the pieces began to start falling into place. "Yin Lee phase 2 of our plan comes into effect be prepared to execute it tomorrow" one of the voices ordered before vanishing deep into the shadows. Yin Lee was left alone for a moment with her own thoughts. She opened up her hand their incased in her palm was a small photo of herself and And as a youth together with an older gentleman. She smiled before turning out dropping the photo on the ground were it rested shadows encompassing it.

The next day despite trying to see if he could sense Yin Lee's presence or anything out of the ordinary And was unable to pick up a trace .

Ami smiled and reassured him as he dropped her off at work, "be patient love she'll appear soon and we can get to the bottom of this" she told him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she hurried into the hospital.

Now he was at a luncheon on the foundation's behalf trying to look interested but this matter weighed heavily on his mind.

He was about to excuse himself when an elderly gentleman caught his attention. "Oh Mr Andrews have you met our new head of department" the man said. And was about to say no when he sensed something firmly and looked up. There dressed up in a nice designer dress was the very woman who had attacked him and Ami yesterday.

"Mr Andrews this is Ms Lee" the man introduced , she smiled at him before speaking. "Oh we've met nice to see you again Andrew" Yin Lee graciously smiled. And did the honourable thing, "yes nice to meet you Yin its been a while" he said kissing her hand as she offered to him. The gentlemen introducing them smiled "oh you two know each other then?' he asked. And smiled "yes we met in collage and her father's a close friend" he replied noticing Yin's eyes flash in annoyance at the mention of her farther. The gentleman smiled before leaving the two of them to catch up. Andrew looked Yin right in the eye "Why are you here?" he whispered and smiled not wanting to cause a scene. "Why Andrew no hello where you been I'm disappointed" Yin taunted back and lifted up her glass of wine and drank some. "Gee I wonder why I didn't ask oh that's right yesterday you and your new pals attacked my girlfriend and I " And whispered bluntly angered by Yin's display of indifference. Yin laughed , "you want answers guardian meet me on the roof of this building 5 minutes" she whispered before turning around and walking away and wiggling her hips as if to taunt him some more. And frowned but made a note to keep this appointment for he had to find the answers some way some how and deal with them.

To be continued 

_So there you are Chapter 3.Don't worry things will heat up in Chapter 4 and I promise a few surprises next Chapter._

_Please read and review as this helps me develop the story and well get me posting the chapters more often._

_Sorry about the delay between the chapters hopefully everything is now back on track._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames _

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Moon 2 Revelations. Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Hey again everyone. This is my second story the sequel o Guardian Moon. I hope you enjoy._

_Here we are chapter 4 please read and review._ Chapter 4 

As And excused himself out of the function area he moved out of the building and into a nearby alley and transformed into his guardian attire. He had a bad feeling about this meeting with Yin and knew he had better be on guard for anything. Leaping onto the roof top overhead, he leapt his way towards the rooftop he could sense Yin's presence already there and reached out to detect any other powerful sources nearby. He flipped over a nearby railing and landed on his feet and looked towards Yin who was no longer dressed in her party attire but to his alarm in the exact attire that Zella wore when he had accounted Darken and his servants a few months prior.

"So now your return is becoming clear" And spoke focusing his gaze onto Yin whom smiled and extravagantly spread her arms and twirled around as if modelling her new look. "I kind of like it" she teased and smirked enjoying the look of annoyance etched on And's face and was thrilled to have uneased him. "So you sold your soul and spat at everything you're farther believed in" And replied, Yin scowled and responded her words full of venom and long held back anger. "My farther was a fool and was narrow sighted" she shouted causing And to frown and shake his head. "That's not the Yin I knew talking that's the dark guardians" he replied, Yin smiled "And you do not know the truth but I shall reveal part of it to you now if you survive". She laughed as out of the shadows a group of masked warriors surrounded the roof separating her from And.

Meanwhile

Hidden out of sight a warrior similar to the ones surrounding And stood watching at a small temple in the city. He opened his communicator and a shadowy figure appeared, "You know what to do the operation begins now" the figure said before disappearing and the warrior moved to begin his task. Elsewhere 3 of his fellow warriors prepared for similar tasks, one was outside a small restaurant, another by an arcade and the last at an isolated street corner all-waiting for their intended targets.

Rei was busy sweeping as part of her chores; it had been a quite day so far. Her grandfather had headed into town on business and wouldn't be back for another hour at least. She smiled as finished tidying up and decided to head back to her room and do some mediation before dinner. Suddenly she stopped and looked around sensing an evil presence; she took out her transformation wand and looked around. The presence she sensed was close and with a sense of foreboding she carefully headed to her room. Out of nowhere a blast of dark energy thundered just in front of her knocking her off balance, causing the wand to drop from her grasp and skid away out of reach. Rei struggled back to her feet, flicking her communicator she tried to contact the others. "Guys this is Rei I'm in trouble at the shrine please come quick" she spoke into the communicator, the only response she got was a thick static somehow this enemy was blocking any communication.

Rei looked up and saw a masked figure in black preparing another energy blast she ran trying to avoid it, the figure fired aiming just ahead of her. The blast landed in front of Rei forming an evil black shadow emitting dark energy, from within the shadow four black vines sprang out wrapping them selves around Rei and dragged her towards the shadow. Rei struggled in vein and was pulled slowly into the shadow clawing at the ground, "Let me go, let me g"" she cried until she was totally swept into the shadow. The warrior in the trees held up his hand and the shadow circled forming itself into a small crystal and flew back to him. He then vanished leaving no trace and with Rei his prisoner.

Makoto unaware of what had befallen Rei was hard at work at the restaurant were she worked, she was at the back of the building putting some boxes of used ingredients in the bin. She jumped when she heard a noise startled, "who's there" she called out wondering if someone had popped out from work for a quick break. She moved forward, a blast of energy whizzed by her thumping into the bin, she instantly reached for her transformation wand and was about to transform when from behind her the veins similar to those that trapped Rei wrapped themselves around her and dragged towards the shadows. She stubbornly dug her heels in refusing to give in, desperately trying to break free and transform. Another vein flew out and wrapped itself around her waste and sent forth a burst of dark energy weakening her just enough to haul Makoto off her feet and pull her into the shadow. Her mysterious attack came from his hiding place and summoned the shadow to him; it wrapped itself around its master who vanished into darkness his task completed.

Minako was casually walking down the street, on her way towards another date hopes of this relationship developing into the one she wanted. As the scout of love she was a bit miffed that Ami had gotten a boyfriend before her but she told herself it was only a matter of time. She was walking along continently when she noticed something rather odd. Was it her imagination or were the shadows around her getting bigger with each step as if something was hiding there. Curious she approached the shadows, the wind got cold suddenly and she wrapped her jacket around her body, she felt something slowly wrap itself around her leg. Alarmed she made to run but the veins were too quick for her, they wrapped themselves around her tying her limbs by her side making her unable to move. The shadows swirled in and flew into the air, a mysterious figure moved in to sight and the shadows surrounded him before forming a cloak and he vanished back to his base.

And leapt towards where Yin was a couple of warriors baring his way. He brought his sword upon them splitting them in half casting them back into the shadows. He twirled his sword behind him and flipped over Yin and brought the blade down close to her throat. "Tell what's going on before I have to do something we both might regret" he whispered, Yin laughed and pushed her neck forward so it rested on the blade. "My, you are as powerful as the rumours told I 'm impressed" Yin whispered back pressing her body against his. And turned her around "no more games Yin answer me" he bellowed looking deep into her eyes. Yin smiled before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her lips giving them a passionate kiss. And parted their lips and backed away, "what's the matter you didn't enjoy my lips once ago you would stay there forever" Yin taunted causing And to furrow his brow. "That was a long time ago Yin now for the last time what is going on" And spoke his voice raising in anger. Yin smiled, "you can wait but I might tell those friends of yours 1st I have 3 of them already" she teased leaping to the edge of the railing. And leapt after her, "not so fast hero you can still save one I'll see you around" she taunted, blowing And a little kiss and grinning from ear to ear as she leapt off the railings and vanished.

And looked down at the city wondering what Yin meant, his communicator beeped, "And here… Ami what you say Rei contacted you but it cut out" And frowned this smelled like a dark guardian plot. Ami informed him that Usagi was by the arcade and she couldn't get a response from Makoto or Minako, "that means…Ami meet me by the arcade hurry Usagi's in danger" he told her and jumped over the railings and raced towards the arcade. For now the game had really begun.

To be continued 

_So there you are Chapter 4.Hope you enjoy this one. Will And and Ami get to Usagi in time? .What will happen to the others? _

_All to be revealed soon _

_Please read and review this will help me develop the story and will insure that I post the chapters more regularly_

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames _

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


End file.
